As textile substrates age, their color tends to fade or yellow due to exposure to light, air, soil, and natural degradation of the fibers that comprise the substrates. To counteract this unwanted effect, laundry detergent manufacturers incorporate shading dyes into their products. The purpose of shading dyes is typically to counteract the fading and yellowing of the textile substrates by providing a blue-violet hue to the laundered fabrics, reducing the visual impact of the yellowing. In laundry care compositions dyes may be affected by interaction with laundry care adjuncts in the composition. This can lead to changes in the dye properties, such as deposition properties which may either not generate sufficient fabric shading or may lead to undesirable build up over time on fabric surfaces. There is a need to alleviate this problem.